Pequeños demonios
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Cuidar a los pequeños angelitos que eran los hijos de su mejor amigo no podía ser tan difícil, ¿Verdad?


Si habéis leído "Perlas del mar" conoceréis a dos personajes ^^ de lo contrario podéis leer igualmente sin problemas 😊

* * *

**Pequeños demonios**

Tras el final del manga, Gintoki había tenido problemas financieros, lo cual le llevaba a medidas desesperadas. Como por ejemplo cuidar de los hijos de su amigo Sakamoto.

Probablemente cualquiera pensaría en ello como una adorable tarea, pero aquellos demonios habían heredado la estupidez de su amigo y la mala ostia de esposa, siendo esto sobre el nivel normal ya que ella era una yato.

Gintoki también tenía la alternativa de cuidar de Souji, el hijo de Kagura y Sougo, pero sinceramente ese niño con cara de ángel era un imán para los problemas y Sougo en modo padre sobreprotector daba miedo.

Así que, creyendo que la cosa iría mejor con los mellizos, aceptó ser su niñera por un día entero. Nada podría salir tan mal.

\- Es genial que puedas quedarte con los niños, así Mutsu y yo podremos ir a una cita - añadió Sakamoto

\- Nada de citas, tenemos trabajo que hacer - recordó la mujer

\- Eso dice ahora AHAHAHA - dijo el hombre

Definitivamente Gintoki no sabía cómo seguían juntos después de tantos años, casi era más curioso que ver como Kagura había domado a cierto sádico.

Una vez lo dejaron solo, Gintoki se giró hacía las pequeñas criaturas para darse cuenta... de que faltaba uno.

\- ¿Dónde se metió tu hermana? - preguntó Gintoki al chico que se encontraba en el suelo leyendo un libro con demasiadas páginas para su corta edad

El chico no levantó la mirada de su libro, pero señaló en dirección a la cocina.

La pequeña y adorable Hana se encontraba abriendo los cajones de la nevera y atragantándose con todo lo que encontraba.

\- ¡Mi leche de fresa! - gritó Gintoki horrorizado

Sacó a la niña a rastras de la cocina, o al menos la llevó colgando boca abajo mientras la agarraba de una pierna. A la menor parecía gustarle, ya que reía como su padre, aunque Gintoki no sabía si eso era señal de que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

Al llegar al salón, Satoru seguía en su sitio leyendo, como si todas esas escenas fuesen algo cotidiano. Entonces Gintoki comprendió en lo que se había metido.

Como todo buen amigo, salió corriendo a la calle, dejando a los menores en la casa. Era obvio que Sakamoto ya no estaría cerca, pero Gintoki quiso intentarlo igualmente. El siguiente paso fue llamar a su amigo.

\- Tus hijos son un desastre, aunque de hecho el niño no hizo nada malo todavía, pero la niña es un peligro para sí misma y para mí - gritó Gintoki a su amigo por el teléfono

\- AHAHAHA - fue la única respuesta que escuchó

\- ¿Te parece gracioso? - preguntó Gintoki furioso

\- En mi defensa, Hana tiene todos los genes malos de Sakamoto, pero Satoru tiene los míos - explicó una voz de fondo

\- ¡Mutsu! - llamó Gintoki nervioso - ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparearte con este idiota? ¿No había nadie más disponible? -

\- La culpa es del idiota, por ser tan insistente, aunque dentro de lo que cabe no es tan mal partido - explicó ella

\- Mutsu, estás siendo adorable - añadió Sakamoto con voz acaramelada

\- De eso nada, ni se os ocurra hacer cosas para mayores cuando yo debo cuidar del resultado de ello - regañó Gintoki

La llamada se cortó sin explicación alguna y Gintoki estaba seguro de que no ese par no trabajaría en todo el día. Gintoki deseó pincharles los condones y así arruinarles la diversión, pero viendo su situación, sería solo un problema más para él, si alguna vez debía volver a cuidar de los hijos de la pareja.

Además de que prefería hacerle un favor al mundo y evitar más descendencia idiota y peligrosa. Y sin olvidar que todavía no sabía si los niños eran yato y sinceramente nunca acababa bien cuando había uno de por medio.

Sin otra opción, Gintoki volvió a la Yorozuya, pero no estaba preparado para lo que encontró.

El suelo estaba lleno de charcos de agua, seguramente debido a que la menor había roto el grifo de la cocina, cayendo así agua sin parar. La puerta del armario que antes era la habitación de Kagura, yacía ahora rota en el suelo, la ventana tenía un agujero en el cristal y en la pared había un par de cuchillos clavados. La responsable de ello estaba colgada de la lámpara en el techo y se mecía como un gorila. Todo esto mientras Satoru seguía leyendo tranquilamente.

Gintoki no estaba seguro de por qué preocuparse primero, por sus muebles, la seguridad de los niños, su propia cabeza si algo les llegaba a pasar o la salud mental de Satoru porque nada parecía importarle.

A la mierda todo, Gintoki decidió llamar a los refuerzos. Abriendo las páginas amarillas, comenzó a buscar los números de teléfono de algún exorcista que viviese en la ciudad.

\- Bájate de la lámpara, aquí el único gorila es el mangaka y ya ni eso, aunque también está el culo peludo de Kondo, pero eso ya es otro nivel imposible de alcanzar - regañó Gintoki

Aquello era una ironía, pues en esos momentos a él tampoco le importaría convertirse en cualquier comida, incluso en una tarta de queso.

Para alivio de Gintoki, logró encontrar al único exorcista en las páginas amarillas, así que lleno de esperanza lo llamó.

\- ¿Hablo con el exorcista del anuncio? - preguntó Gintoki

\- No es exorcista, es Zura, digo Katsura - dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

A pesar de que pasarle el marrón a Katsura y librarse de los niños sonaba muy tentador, Gintoki temía que los niños quedasen más idiotas, al menos si eso era posible viendo sus genes, así que colgó, decidido a ocuparse él mismo de las pequeñas bestias.

\- Creo que me alegro de no tener hijos, Gin está muy viejo para estas cosas - murmuró el hombre para sí mismo

\- ¿Por eso tu pelo es gris? ¿Ya eres un anciano? ¿Te vas a morir? - preguntó Hana desde el techo

A pesar de las ganas asesinas que crecían en el mayor, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar a la adorable pero igualmente peligrosa criatura.

\- ¿Cómo la soportas? - preguntó el hombre a Satoru

\- Creo que igual que mamá con papá, no tengo alternativa - explicó el menor restándole importancia

Lo peor es que Mutsu tuvo una alternativa, la chica fue la reina de los piratas, Luffy hubiese matado por ello, pero después tuvo que conocer a Sakamoto e infectarse de su estupidez. Gintoki no entendía eso del amor, aunque probablemente abandonaría todo por su amada leche de fresa.

\- ¿Tus calzoncillos son rosas? ¿Eres uno de esos que se toman de la mano con otros hombres? - preguntó la menor al revisar sus cajones

Gintoki ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando la menor bajó de la lámpara para revisar sus cajones. Además de que hacía preguntas demasiado precoces para su edad. Sólo esperaba que la joven no fuese una de esas llamadas "podridas" o de lo contrario estaría en problemas y no pensaba aceptar un trabajo nuevamente como modelo para las portadas de los DVD de Gintama.

Por culpa de ese trabajo y cierto problema con Hijikata y las esposas de este, muchas mujeres lo habían encasillado y tenía miedo a ese tipo de mujeres, da igual lo que hiciese, incluso si solo respiraba, ellas lo convertían en algo erótico... daban miedo.

\- Mis calzoncillos son rosa porque son de leche de fresa, incluso tiene dibujos del envase en ellos - explicó Gintoki con paciencia para los menores

\- Aburrido - añadió la menor mientras tiraba la ropa interior al suelo e iba en busca de algo interesante para molestar al mayor

Gintoki no sabía si sentirse aliviado o nervioso por lo que la menor podía encontrar.

\- No debes avergonzarte por ello, las preferencias sexuales son algo normal y- quiso animar Satoru, pero Gintoki le interrumpió

\- ¡Qué no soy gay! - gritó el hombre

\- Si sientes la necesidad de negarlo hasta tal punto es que eres consciente de que tienes dudas al respecto- quiso recriminar el menor

\- A mí me gusta Ketsuno Ana - explicó Gintoki

La cara de asco de Satoru le dio a entender que el menor había entendido todo mal.

\- No soy quién para criticarte, pero no deberías hablar de ese tipo de cosas con un menor, quizás tendrías que intentar hacer amigos con tus mismas preferencias, podría preguntarle a mi padre si conoce hombres solteros de tu edad - ofreció el menor

¿Era muy tarde para esconderse y llorar? Dos niños acababan de poner en duda su masculinidad y uno de ellos estaba intentando ayudarle a encontrar pareja por lástima ¿Acaso se podía caer más bajo?

\- Creo que un amigo de papá trabaja en un bar de ese tipo, allí le dicen Zurako y seguro que te puede ayudar -

Suficiente. ¿Qué tan fuerte debía golpearse para perder la memoria? Aunque encontrar una máquina del tiempo sonaba mejor, de hecho, tendría que volver un par de años atrás y evitar que esos demonios naciesen, eso era una buena idea.

\- ¿Qué hace? - preguntó Hana

\- Metió la cabeza en el horno, así que creí que se dio cuenta de su patética vida y desea ponerle fin - explicó Satoru sin darle mucha importancia

\- Si al final es un Madao - añadió la menor

\- Ya hay uno de esos, no se necesitan dos - añadió Gintoki viendo que su máquina del tiempo no estaba en el horno y con miedo de que los niños creyesen que era una buena idea encenderlo y hacer Gintoki a las llamas

Al mayor le hubiese gustado acordarse se algún truco para criar o cuidar niños, pero desgraciadamente nunca fue bueno prestando atención y lo único que recordaba es que cada niño al que veía acababa llorando, y eso ya era mucho decir.

\- ¿Y si vemos anime juntos? - sugirió Gintoki

\- Veamos algo de terror - continuó Hana con una sonrisa

\- Yo prefiero algo de comedia - añadió Satoru

Los menores comenzaron a discutir por el género de la película, pero para desgracia de ambos hombres, la menor ganó.

\- Tu hermana es una abusona - dijo Gintoki en voz baja

\- Y eso que no la viste cuando se junta con Souji, ahí es un demonio - murmuró el menor

\- Una de Zombies - declaró la menor que se había hecho a la fuerza con el mando

Sería un día muy largo.

Horas más tarde, cierto matrimonio fue en busca de sus hijos, más al ver que nadie abría la puerta, se preocuparon. Mutsu forzó la cerradura, solo para encontrarse con las consecuencias del desastre. Había una lámpara que yacía rota en el suelo, varios cuadros atravesados con algo, agua que venía de la cocina, pues el grifo seguía estropeado, el salón estaba completamente a oscuras y los sofás volcados. La televisión estaba rota en una esquina y en el centro de toda destrucción, estaba Hana, durmiendo muy tranquila. ¿Qué había sucedido allí? ¿Y dónde estaba Gintoki?

\- Creo que los encontré AHAHAHA - añadió Sakamoto

Gintoki se encontraba escondido en el armario, abrazado a Satoru, ambos dormidos. Sin saber lo que había ocurrido, ambos creyeron que fue una buena idea haber dejado a sus hijos con su amigo.

Sin tan sólo supiesen que la mitad de los destrozos del salón fueron por culpa de la película de terror y que Gintoki se encerró en el armario hasta que Satoru fue en su ayuda y tuvo que calmar los llantos del mayor. Pero por suerte eso se mantendría en secreto por ahora.

De todas maneras, nadie creería que el valiente y feroz Shiroyasha les tenía miedo a los fantasmas o Zombies.

**FIN**

* * *

Esto fue un desmadre xD de alguna manera acabé usando a los hijos del sakamutsu que inventé para perlas del mar, lo peor es que no me arrepiento xD después de jurar mil veces que nunca escribiría sobre esta pareja y sus posibles hijos, acabé haciendo lo que menos quería xD además de que son demasiado graciosos como para no molestar a tío Gintoki con ello xD el pobre hombre tendrá un trauma de por vida


End file.
